


a letter to the sun

by wordartwars06



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordartwars06/pseuds/wordartwars06
Summary: look i don't know if brendon's the moon but i just had to make it fit into the story





	a letter to the sun

26th December 2009

Dear Sun,

It’s been a year since I’ve seen you. It’s been a year since my heart stopped backflipping around your presence. It’s been a year since I’ve smiled genuinely. There’s no use crying over spilt milk anymore, but everytime I walk out onto the streets and see a couple smiling affectionately at each other, my hand twitches and I’m reminded of the way your calloused fingers slid so perfectly into mine. You were, are, my other half.

We had a future ahead of us. A bright one, full of welcoming flowery scents, occasional downpours of love and songs that would be sung till the end of time. Our band would continue its hopeless romantic album lyrics, pretty instrumentations, and our fiery passion that would lead our way. But however hard Spencer, Jon and I fought to keep you with us, away from the darkest parts of your mind, we failed.

Remember the night of Christmas back in ‘08?

Lying down on the grass, fingers intertwined, eyes fixated on the beauty of the moon. We watched the stars pirouette in the sky, and felt the clouds belt out a melody to which raindrops fell in beat. The winter’s wind was cold, harsh, but what we held in our hearts was enough to warm the hollow hearts of murderers and light up the lifeless city at night. I can never, ever forget the words we exchanged, the heartfelt conversations we had, the secrets we trusted each other with. 

And even in the night, your halo was illuminating and gave me a newfound hope of a promising future. One with you, where we’d chase the sun across the horizon, march on the clouds, sing a tune with the birds, where we would be one. 

When I tilted my head to look at you, my eyes were blessed with the sight of an angel descended from the heavens. Your raven black hair messily flopped onto your forehead in the rain, as it grew progressively heavier with every passing second. But looking at you seemed to make time come to a complete standstill. 

Innocent hazel brown irises were brimming with euphoria, and they watched the moon dancing, twirling and leaping across its stage. A smile was appearing and vanishing on your face, like a young fawn galloping in meadows of orchids and daisies. Your cheeks were caressed by a light pink blush that was prominent in the moonlight. Out of embarrassment, or the wind, I will never know.

Behind your ear was the little flower I had plucked and tucked gingerly as our noses brushed against each other and we giggled like lovesick eight-year-olds. Truth be told, we giggled our troubles and worries away as we sat on the window sill of my room, my head resting on your shoulder, watching the sun bid goodbye and give way to the moon.

As I snapped out of my reverie, you were standing up, gently tugging at my hand. Standing up, you looked at me knowingly in the eye. Young, pure curiosity was seeping out of those captivating eyes and I couldn’t help but follow you like a hopeless romantic. The way your hand fit perfectly into mine was a sign that the moon and the sun, the angel and the devil, romeo and juliet, could all truly be together. Our footsteps matched the drumming of the raindrops, and we ran, ran and ran till our vests were soaked, our energy was drained, and the moon finally met and fell in love with the sun on the horizon. It was the last night I had spent in your warm embrace, the last night I had spent watching your precious, carefree figure explore the wonders of the night like there was no tomorrow, the last night I had spent with you. 

Then, the harsh cold winter’s wind of reality slapped us across the faces, and realisation dawned on me that the sun and moon could never truly be with each other till they both burn out, no matter how hopelessly in love they were. It was forbidden, and it always will be. The sun rose again the next day, and I woke up to find that I was alone in my bed, unlike the times I’d wake up in a tangled mess of limbs.

Your voice was nowhere to be heard, my guitar was sitting at the corner of my room, glistening in the shower of sunlight, and you were missing. Finally, in the bathroom, I saw your lifeless body. Your vest, stained crimson, your eyelids closed, and the flower I had plucked was still behind your ear, completely intact. It was almost the only thing that wasn’t stained. So I took the little flower, placed it under the sunlight in a vase of its size, and watered it with tears of devastation. My sun, the one person who gave me the purpose to live on, was now peacefully asleep, which left me to rise in the darkness with no one to light me up with genuine, sheer euphoria.

Why you decided to leave me alone will forever remain a mystery, but the memories of talking the nights away, and playing our musical instruments in the day will carry on. They will live on, and march through deserts, seas, hurricanes, fires, and they will continue marching past the end of time. They will live on. In my heart, you will live on. You will live on. You will live on. I will live on for you. The moon will live on for the sun. The moon will never fall down into the hills.

What a shame, what a shame, for our love had come to an end. 

The angel had to be called back to heaven.

A young flame, ready to blossom into a passionate, glowing fire was extinguished by the harsh, cold winter’s wind.

But that flame will forever remain glowing in my heart, no matter how small it may be. 

With all the love and light in the world,  
Moon

**Author's Note:**

> look i don't know if brendon's the moon but i just had to make it fit into the story


End file.
